King Azulon of Belgium
High King Shobbic Pattruersinn Azulon of Belgium born March 10 1880 died December 31 1998 son of Henrip Ishnik Sashk (High King 1850-1882) & Ingrid Stein reigned January 21 1882 -- December 31 1998 The young Shobbikk P. Ishnik was born in the chancellor castle of northern Sweden, Keynes, on March 10th 1880, first born of High King Henrip and Queen Ingrid. On April 27th, age one month, the two parents and son were forced to move due to weather which destroyed his birth castle. He was renamed Shobbic Azulon for protection. His mother became pregnant with a second heir later, but died of child birth, in January 1881. His father mourned for a year, until his death came by carriage ride into a gorge in January 1882. Because of this, at age 1y 10m, Shobbic was crowned High King on January 21st, 1882. His older advisors were forced to actually manage the country until he was 6, educated, Shobbic was no brat, he was a very intelligent child, and by 1890, he had implemented all new education systems just from brain smarts. In 1894, Shobbic took the royal name "High King Azulon" and put forth new systems for acts and policies to ensure the country's standing. He began improving on his dad's reign already, and was even voted better than his father in 1898 polls. Azulon passed the Act of 1895 in January, and Belgium entered an era of peace and prosperity, socially and economically. Azulon turned 18 in 1898, and truly began his reign. During the peace of the 1895-1900 period, Azulon became more self-aware and focused more on other countries' well-beings. This led to an unplanned incident with guards in 1897, in which almost led to a battle, which could've led to a stand-alone war. This led Azulon to begin trying to make enemies; however, countries around Belgium opposed Belgium due to its young leader. Azulon attempted to pass a Peace Act with every country bordering Belgium in 1899, known as the Harmony Act. Only two countries signed, out of five. Azulon had yet another incident in 1901 when his advisor Sir Drake Duncan was shot down at the palace. The decade of the 1900s was long and politicially hard for King Azulon. In 1903, 1906, 1907 and 1909, many members of his cabinet were assassinated for political reasons from Austrian rebels heading south. Azulon threatened war on Austria to get their people in control in July 1909. Austria resigned, but an incident occurred once again in February 1910, provoking Belgium, leading to the Battle of Hensyi in March. There were minor casualties, and it balanced out the two countries' dislike. In October 1910, Azulon married his partner Helga Blake of Skingrad, being 13 years his junior. His people opposed this as she was only 17. So Azulon attemptd to pass an act making adult age 16 in December. It failed, leading Azulon, full of young love, to force it with his power. Him and Helga bore 13 children from 1911 to 1929. His first two were twins, Azulon II and Zeus, born in July 1911. In September, Azulon passed the Act of 1911, leading Belgium into a short peace period. It lowered taxes and improved cabinet quality. His third son Henry, named for his grandpa whom died 30 years prior, was born in May 1912. People questioned his english naming, and Azulon replied in a speech, he wishes to modernize Belgium. This led to riots and protests, and even a campaign to overthrow Azulon for the remainder of 1912. They were ended when Azulon halted his plans for a year, but actually passed them in early 1914 when no one was suspecting. On July 27th, Azulon tried to pass the Act of 1914, taking the easy way out, but was halted when World War I "The Great War" erupted earlier that month. At first, Belgium strayed from the war, however by 1915 troops were moving north torwards France, which invoked Azulon. Several camps of austrian and german foreigners illegally hid in the fields on Belgium's border for months before being discovered and arrested. This action brought Belgium into the war. Azulon was forced to send all his troops, but four months later, realized it was not necessary and sent half. The Battle of Great Dane took place in February 1915, two days after his first daughter, Ella's birth. Belgium had the upper hand and won, but this angered Germany and Austria. Austria led a strategic attack on a city in southeast Belgium, which angered Azulon to destroy Austria's forces. However, it proved impossible. Azulon realized it was stupid and backed from the war. President of Germany angrily demanded King Azulon continue fighting as they had unsewn ties. Azulon denied, and Germany attempted to attack Belgium with full force but was stopped by a combination of French and Belgium soldiers building a trench. In August, Azulon signed the Ally act between them and France. Russia and Spain joined later. They protected Belgium and this allowed Azulon to continue trying to better the country economically, as a King should. This gave Azulon more respect among his people. Passing the Act of 1916 in January of that year, Azulon constantly attempted to change the system, which was dwindling economically from war costs. Azulon forced himself to enter a Trade School at age 36 to improve his education. This helped, and from 1916 to 1918, the economy recovered. In November 1917, Azulon met with other leaders about the end of the war. They established colonies for protection, which cost a lot of Belgium's part. However, the real effect didn't kick in until midway through 1918, in which Belgium entered a small temporary depression. Azulon kickended it in December 1919, naming 1919 "the Lost Year". The King wanted a new change for the 1920s. America was in its heydey, as was most other nations. Azulon passed the Act of 1920 early that year, which was one of the most successful acts in European history. Belgium was rated the most rich, happy country in Europe in 1921. By 1922, Azulon had 6 kids, 3 sons and 3 daughters. He'd have 7 more the next 7 years. Overall, the 1920s was a time of peace. However, the effects imploded on themselves before America's, in December 1927. High King Azulon finally died on the last morning of the last day of December 1998, missing 1999 by 18 hours, at the age of 118. Doctors state if he had not been diagnosed, he could've made it to, possibly, age 125, as he was still in decent health minus that infection. ---- ~BELGIUM~ founded 1759 after Northern European Invasion of 1758 1760s 1760: Belgium is officiated, systems set up, monarchy 1762: King Friedrich II force-marries young Princess Pleasure Trerk of Ranhold 1763: Friedrich III, only child, born. Queen Trerk dies of birth. 1770s 1780s 1781: King Friedrich II dies, son crowned 1785: Friedrich III marries wife, Catherine of Brent, former wife of Edward II of England, who is 79 (Friedrich is 22). 1 son. Hurts her old body badly. 1790s 1795: Queen Catherine dies age 89 1796: Friedrich III marries Princess Edwarda Cappel of Georgia, concieves 13 children 1800s 1804: Friedrich III visits USA Pres. Thomas Jefferson. Discusses politics & religion. 1810s 1810: Queen Edwarda dies. King Friedrich marries peasant Anne Fjord. Concieves 7 kids. 1818: Queen Anne dies of childbirth. 1820s 1821: King Friedrich marries Frederickine Stein of Luxemborg. Concieves 4 children. 1829: Fredrich divorces Queen Frederickine and marries 15-year-old Ann Bach. 13 kids. 1830s 1831: 1839: Henrip born from Queen Ann, 25, and King Friedrich III, 70 1840s 1841: Friedrich fails popularity polls 1844: Queen Ann turns 30. Beheaded by husband Friedrich, who is 81. Marries Sue Gold. 1846: Queen Sue dies in childbirth. Friedrich never marries again. 1847: Belgium enters Tri-War between Austria and Germany, strengthening hate 1849: High King Friedrich III investigates war tunnels 1850s 1850: Prince Henrip crowned High King, following father's death 1853: King Henrip travels to America, speaks to President Pierce 1858: New legislation system set up (taken down 1891) 1859: Country Centinnial celebrations 1860s 1860: Henrip falls sick with hearing disease, later brain disease 1861: King Henrip lays sick all year, advisors run country 1862: Henrip diagnosed with worse disease, most predict death 1865: King Henrip heals, gets better 1869: King Henrip passes act, boosting country's economy 1870s 1871: King Henrip marries Ingrid Lemuel 1872: Stillborn 1873: Beginning of 70s depression 1877: Depression ends with Parliament of 1877 1879: King & Queen vacation to Bahamas, USA 1880s 1880: Prince Shobbic born 1881: Renamed Azulon, Queen Ingrid dies 1882: King Henrip dies, Azulon crowned High King 1889: Act of 1889 fuels country 1890s 1891: All new systems including roads and education are set forth 1894: Everything officiated, Belgium made part of European Union 1895: Act of 1895 boosts expotentially, Great Era 1898: Azulon turns 18 and truly begins reign 1900: Great Era ends 1900s 1905: Immigration becomes nationwide 1906: Vice Head Ernesto Thurgood is killed by rebel assassin 1907: Several political assassinations 1909: Immigration exports from Belgium to USA increase 1910s 1910: King Azulon marries Helga Blake 1911: Royal heirs born 1914: Belgium enters World War I temporarily 1915: Belgium leaves War after allying with France 1916: King Azulon enters re-education 1917: Azulon chooses new cabinet members, restarts government 1918: Azulon participates in WWI end meeting 1919: Depression, "Lost Year" 1920s 1920: Act of 1920 is extremely successful, replenishes country 1925: Act of 1925 is successful, but paves road towards depression 1927: Early depression effects strike, Depression starts 1930s 1932: Belgium depression mostly ends, with colonies still within ties 1933: Act of 1933 ends depression, bits left which are cleaned remainder of decade 1938: German concentration camps spotted on border, bringing Belgium into WWII 1940s 1940: Belgium officially enters WWII, sends half militia 1941: Allies with France, Russia, Denmark. Austrian Attacks of 1941 take place. 1943: Azulon gives hope speech. Large number of soldiers enter war. 1944: Belgium exits war and revives 1915 Ally treaty with Russia and France. 1946: Act of 1946 boosts economy. 1949: Media begins popping up in Belgium more than ever before 1950s 1952: Belgium enters political revelation, riots pop up to restart system 1953: Government changes from Monarchy to Constitutional monarchy 1956: King Azulon almost overthrown by popular politician, Queen Helga dies of cold 1960s 1960: Azulon turns 80, falls to sickness for three years 1963: Medical technology makes breakthrough 1965: Political progressivism finds its way to Royal Palace 1966: King Azulon marries 21 year old american zoologist Lynn Morse 1969: Hell breaks loose, Great Revolution begins in Belgium and bordering countries 1970s 1970: Royal advisor assassinated, Azulon passes several acts to stop revolution 1971: Royal palace burned down in riots, King Azulon nearly killed 1972: Protests and riots rock the country, inner battle begins 1974: Country calms a bit, King Azulon mass arrests protestors 1975: Azulon calmly ends troubles of 1970-1975 period, coins term "Loose Era" 1976: Popularity polls for Azulon go up, as he gained people's respect much more 1979: Belgium begins mass production of motor vehicles, semis and new accessories 1980s 1980: High King Azulon turns 100 1983: The Richardson Trials, UK Cory Richardson attempts to impeach Azulon and make Belgium democracy, broadcast live for three months 1985: Azulon visits USA, meets President Reagan, discusses politics 1986: King Azulon makes Belgium a Democratic Monarchy, popularity skyrockets 1987: Azulon named one of greatest alltime leaders/Kings 1990s 1993: Act of 1993 increases country's economy 1995: Azulon shadows Belgium from hot media per people's request 1996: Azulon falls sick with Temyuria, contacts Liver cancer 1997: Half of year Azulon lays sick, becomes better, proposes new coming ideas for upcoming decade 1998: High King Azulon dies Dec 31 at age 118, throne passes crown to 81-year-old son 1999: Azulon honor memorial built 2000s 2001: Azulon Fund created by King Ermen (Zeus), passes his ideas he was going to pass 2003: King Ermen talks to Queen Elizabeth, President George Bush & Richard II of France 2007: Act of 2007 clears bugs in economy, leads to Associate Finance 2009: China leads imports to Belgium, France and Russia 2010s 2012: King Ermen passes throne to 43-year-old grandson Fredrick II, who is crowned 2014: Elder Ermen, first name Zeus, first son of Azulon born 1917, dies Category:August 21 2014